Just Like Fire
by Sailor nova 1
Summary: Oswald loves Ed but will Ed ever love him? This story follows along loosely with the show so some things are the same and others will change. Sort of mild slash.
1. I have a headache tonight, Oswald

TITLE- Just Like Fire

TV SHOW- GOTHAM

RATING-T to be safe!

DISCLAIMER- I do not own GOTHAM or the characters therein! They are owned by Warner Bros. And FOX television.

LANGUAGE- English

AUTHOR'S NOTE-Takes place during the episode "Anything for you" and after. Set in season 3.

This story sorta got in my head and was dreamed up out of necessity because the show has killed me with their Nygmobblepot storyline! I'm all for Nygmobblepot in any form. Whether as friends or lovers, Ed and Oswald need to be together. Don't worry this story is not slash but can be read as preslash. I'll be writing it in the style of the shows brilliant writers whom I believe are setting us up for a fantastic ride on the show, so look forward to January! I got some of my ideas from rumors and other Nygmobblepot fans. They don't write, I do, so all is good! I hope the shows writers read this story and see how close it comes to their story which is shooting right now. They can feel free to take my ideas but I don't think they will. Enjoy!

CHAPTER ONE- I have a headache tonight, Oswald

Oswald sat at the breakfast table while his maidservant was tending to the

meal before him. "Today I will tell Ed that I love him." The maid said something in her native tongue.

"I'm also gonna get you ESL classes." he said, matter of factly.

All day long Oswald tried to summon up the courage to tell Ed that he loved him but failed every time.

Stupid coward! He thought. Why is this so freaking hard! "I'll tell him tonight." he whispered to himself. "Ed, I have something to tell you in a more private setting...say the mansion tonight at eight?"

"I'll bring the wine," Ed said smiling.

Perfect. Oswald smiled.

It was getting dark and the clock struck eight. Oswald was sitting at the table practising how he was gonna reveal his news to Ed. Ed came in but something was wrong. He was empty-handed and sad-faced. Oswald chimed, "What's wrong, Ed?"

"I've got a headache, a bad migraine. I couldn't get the wine."

Oswald jumped up out of his seat. "Sit down, Ed. Did you take anything for it? Can I get you a glass of water?" Oswald was sputtering.

"No, I've taken my medicine for it already." Ed sat down at the table. He was slightly shaking. "I'm...hungry..."

"By all means, eat, Ed..."

"I can't eat this...this food is too much for my poor nauseus stomach." Ed stared down at his plate.

"What do you want to eat?" Oswald was upset. How could he tell Ed now?

Ed was a mess! He's shaking, his face is drawn, he's both hungry and nauseus…

"My head is pounding again..." Ed groaned. "Oswald, could you do me a favor and massage my neck and shoulders?"

Oswald stood behind Ed and Ed took off his glasses and held onto his face. He reminded Oswald of someone playing hide and seek. Only this wasn't a game, Ed was ill and needed him to help feel better. Ed then loosened his tie. Oswald swallowed then started the massage. Ed started wincing and going 'Owww, oww, oww' and then after another minute passed, out of the blue, he started crying! "Oh, my god, Ed, you're crying!" Oswald stopped rubbing.

"It's alright, I can't help it. I'm just in a lot of pain."

Oswald handed him a handkerchief. "Thanks." Ed dried his eyes and blew his nose. "Please continue." Oswald thought that Ed must have a lot of trust in him if he didn't mind crying in front of him. He must be completely comfortable with it. Ed groaned again and Oswald quickly licked his lips. "Ed, what would you like to eat? I'll get it for you..."

"You don't have to, Oswald. I'm already a pain for asking you to give me a massage..." Ed put his glasses back on. He turned his head to glance back at Oswald.

"Nonsense, I can cook, just tell me what you want." Oswald smiled.

"I'd like 3 soft-boiled eggs cooked for four minutes and two pieces of toast, please."

"Why don't we go into the kitchen then." Oswald put his hand out to indicate the way to the kitchen and almost fell over from shock as Ed grabbed his hand and got up from his chair.

"Oswald, you're the greatest." Ed smiled. They went into the kitchen and

Oswald made Ed his meal and they ate together. Ed ate painstakingly slow. Afterwards, Ed said he wanted to take a second pill before he went to bed, so he had time to wait before he could take it, so he suggested they watch tv together. Ed curled up on the couch with his shoes off. His feet were touching Oswald. He stayed that way for awhile, then he got up to use the bathroom and when he came back, he

said, "Oswald, do- do you mind?"

"Mind what?" Oswald asked, then jumped when Ed laid down on the couch and put his head in Oswald's lap! "No-" he stammered. "I-I don't mind!"

"Good."

Oswald, without thinking about it, caught himself stroking and playing with

Ed's hair! He thought Ed doesn't mind...and smiled.

"Are you okay, Oswald?" Ed looked up at him.

"Just fine." Oswald smiled. He wished this moment could go on forever. They watched one more show then Ed sat up and announced he was going to take his meds and go to bed.

"Good-night, Oswald. Thanks for everything." he said then hugged Oswald.

"Good-night, Ed. Get better." Ed got up and left. "Oh well, there's always tomorrow night to tell Ed I love him."


	2. What's a penguin to do?

CHAPTER TWO- What's a penguin to do?

Oswald waited all night long for Ed to bring home wine, so he could tell him that he loved him. However, Ed didn't show up and panic had set in. He was now on the phone with the police to get them to find Ed for him. Surely Ed wouldn't miss dinner on purpose there had to be something nefarious that had happened to him. When Ed came in, he ran up to him and flung himself at him, overjoyed he was alright! "I think I'm in love!" Ed said giddily. Oswald's heart sank. How could this happen? He was crushed. Oswald made a point of going to see Isabella, Ed's love, at the library. He tried to scare her but it didn't work, as he found out when he caught the two of them kissing! He was shocked beyond belief and disgusted. Then finally he caught a break when Ed came to him and asked him to break up with Isabella for him. He smiled. Oswald went straight to Isabella and told her to leave Ed alone. Somehow she had managed to figure out he was in love with Ed! Oswald was shocked! How could she have known!? Something was not right with this girl! Oswald couldn't put his finger on it but he knew that this just had to end! He arranged to have her brake lines cut on her car. At least Ed has a shoulder to cry on, he thought. Yes, indeed. When Ed had to identify her corpse, he did turn to Oswald and grip him and cried on his shoulder. Ed was a mess for the next few days and then he found out that someone had cut the brake lines. He went to Oswald and showed him the evidence. Ed said that Butch must've done it. Oswald agreed. He would have to get even with him.

Ed managed to capture Butch and Tabby and soon realized that he didn't kill Isabella. Not in time to save Tabs from getting her hand cut off though! Oops! Ed went home and got back to work. Babs came in and told him that Oswald was in love with him. What an absurd thought! Surely, I would know...he thought. Babs left him to his thoughts.

Even if Oswald does love me, would he really kill Isabella? Thoughts swirled in Ed's mind all afternoon. His best friend killed his love...he had to find out.

Ed came over to Oswald and handed him a piece of paper. It was his resignation. Oswald wouldn't hear of it. Ed told a very upset Oswald that since Isabella's death, he'd been having thoughts about wanting to be more than friends. Oswald's face lit up with happiness. Had he finally got his wish?! He grabbed Ed by the arms and said, "There is no denying love." Ed swung his hand up in a guarded position and gasped loudly. Oswald saw the look of shock on Ed's face.

"What's wrong?"he asked.

"There has been a misunderstanding, I was going to propose that we should be partners…business partners." At this Oswald's face fell."Oh."he said. His heart felt like it had been ripped from him. "Excuse me." Ed left quickly. He couldn't stand it, Oswald was obviously the one who had killed Isabella and he didn't know what to do...he thought about stabbing Oswald but that thought left him when Oswald came up behind him.

"I was worried when you ran off. That I might have upset you. Can't we pretend that nothing happened? Go back to the way things were..." Ed didn't have to see Oswald's face to know he was hurt that Ed didn't love him back and was now grasping at straws to try and keep Ed in his life.

"You're the best friend I've ever had. I don't want to lose you. Please..."Oswald was pleading. Ed turned around and held onto Oswald in a hug. "You're my best friend as well, Oswald." Oswald smiled.

He wasn't going to lose Ed after all! "Remember that..." Ed said, then walked away. Oswald turned to watch him go. He was wondering what Ed meant by that.

Ed burst into the Sirens club and announced, "I don't want to kill him. I want to destroy him. I want to take away everything that he loves. I want to make him despise..." Ed was now gritting his teeth.

"What's he talking about?" Butch asked.

"Penguin." said Babs. "He killed the librarian."

"What?! And you cut off MY hand?" Tabs yelled.

Babs laid out a proposal for taking down the five Gotham crime families and Ed said, "We destroy Penguin first." Yes, it looked like poor Penguin was in for more heartbreak then he deserved.


	3. Noone can be just like me anyway

CHAPTER THREE- Noone can be just like me anyway

Oswald didn't know how much longer he could stand Ed acting strangely. Finally,

he got him to talk but then Ed became enraged. So much so, that he blurted out "Because you killed Isabella!"

"Ed, I didn't kill Isabella. I wanted to, I even sent a guy out to cut the brake line on her car. But the truth is that the lines were already cut."

Ed couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So, if you didn't, then who killed her?"

"I don't know and frankly, I didn't care!" Oswald was flustered. "I wish I could...bring her back to you...but I can't."

"It wouldn't change anything." Ed stated and then left.

Oswald stood there. Then he sat down in his chair. He wanted to cry but felt drained of all his life. He had to do something but what? He turned on the tv and seen that Jerome was being featured on the news. Who could come back from the dead anyway? He thought. On the tv, Jerome was laughing. Jerome...wait! How did Jerome get on the news, wasn't he supposed to be dead? Oswald leaned forwards. "Jerome, your secret will be mine." Oswald giggled.

"Hey, boss! Guess who we found!" "Who?" "The mayor himself!" Oswald entered the room. "I'm not here as the mayor, after all, you are public enemy number one, Jerome."

"They call me Joker, now." Jerome crossed his arms.

"The underworld still calls me Penguin."

"Well, Mayor Penguin, what brings you here?"

"I want to know how you came back from the dead."

"Oh, that." Jerome pulled up a chair and sat next to Oswald. "I woke up to find myself in a room with this strange guy, funny but that was his name...Strange, Hugo Strange. Turns out he works for some even stranger people called the court of eagles...no, owls. That's it. But they run Gotham, so shouldn't you know this already?"

"Run Gotham?" Oswald thought back to the founder's dinner where he spoke with a lady who acted strangely. She must be with the court of owls! All this time and Oswald couldn't see!

All he had to do now was find Hugo Strange or the court of owls and he could do right by Ed and get Isabella back!

Hugo Strange was still working with the court of owls. Oswald had gone to great lengths to find him. Oswald got what he wanted, though! Isabella was now back from the dead! Little did he know that the court of owls was gonna use her to kill Ed! They knew that Oswald was in love with Ed from what he had told Strange. They were tired of Oswald being Mayor and wanted him gone.

They thought that by hurting him, they could get him to resign. Would they be right…?

Oswald asked Ed to meet him for lunch on the roof. Ed came but was distant. "Ed, remember when I said that I'd bring back Isabella if I could?" "Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, look behind you." Ed stood up, indignant. "How dare you…?" Ed spun around when he heard her voice. "Ed, I'm right here!" "Y-you're here. You're-here!" Ed burst out, happier then he'd ever been. He hugged her and spun her around. "How? How?"

"It was Prof. Strange."

"I'll leave you two alone." Oswald got up.

"Wait," Ed said. "You did this for me? You love me that much?"

"Yes, I'd do anything for you, Ed."

Ed stepped in front of Oswald. He hugged him. "Thank you, Oswald." Ed then kissed Oswald on the cheek. It wasn't a quick kiss, either! Slightly lingering.

Oswald's eyes got big. Then he suddenly kissed Ed on his cheek. Slightly lingering. Ed was smiling, so was Oswald. Then Oswald turned and left. As he left, he giggled. He forgave me! Oswald thought.

He couldn't be happier and he couldn't be sadder. He went outside. Maybe some fresh air would take away his melancholy.

"Ed, I have a surprise for you but you have to close your eyes first."

"Alright," Ed closed his eyes.

"Now turn around..." Isabella took Ed and guided him to the edge of the roof.

Ed giggled. "What now?"

"Now you die!" Isabella pushed Ed off the roof. He screamed. Oswald heard the scream and saw Ed fall. "Ed!" screamed Oswald. He ran to him as he hit the ground. He looked up and saw Isabella laughing. "Ed..." Ed opened his eyes and looked at Oswald.

"Oswald..." he groaned.

"Ed, don't speak! You're gonna be alright..."

"There's something I wanted to tell you," Ed reached his hand out to Oswald.

Oswald took it with both of his hands. "You've shown me how much you love me but..." Ed's lips quivered. "I didn't get to show you...how much I love you..."

"You don't need to. I know," Oswald nodded his head.

"You don't know...kiss me..."

"Ed..."

"Do it!" Ed sputtered. Oswald hesitated then leaned down and kissed Ed on the mouth. Ed kissed him back. When the kiss was done, Ed smiled at him and then coughed and died. "Ed!" Oswald screamed at him. Then he closed his eyes and sobbed uncontrollably. Oswald kissed Ed on his hand he was still holding. Then his face became on of rage. He looked up and screamed at Isabella. "You bitch!" Isabella tried to get away from Oswald but he confronted her. "I gave you life and this is how you repay me?! You loved him! Why did you kill him, you monster?!"

"Because the court of owls wanted me to. They're the ones who cloned me from Kristen Kringle in the first place. They originally just wanted me to break Ed's heart and therefore cause you to resign but now they think that just hurting Ed wasn't enough to cause you to quit, they wanted him dead!"

"All this time..." Oswald paused. "I knew it! I knew you were no good for Ed!"

Oswald curled up his hands into fists. "I'm gonna kill you!" Oswald grabbed Isabella and strangled her to death. He was so angry that he kicked her corpse until he collapsed! Then he went back to Ed's dead body and caressed his cheek with his thumb as he held his face. He picked him up so he was holding him in his arms and rocked him, sobbing, tears running down his face.

At the morgue, Ed's body was on the table. All of a sudden, his eyes popped open and he gasped for air. He sat up, panting. "Oh, god that was close!" His features started to morph and change into someone else...Clay-face! In the shadows, Ed came out. "What the hell happened?"

"I ran into a snag, I didn't know that he'd bring your dead girlfriend back to life!"

Ed was taken aback. "He-he brought Isabella back from the dead?!"

"He sure did." Clay-face got off the table. "He really loves you. Unlike that bitch that pushed me off the roof." Clay-face cracked his neck. "He ain't a bad kisser, either. Your a lucky man! I wish I had someone like that..."

"Oh. My. God. What have I done?" Ed was totally blown away.


End file.
